


За кустами роз

by Taya_Borgia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Slytherin, Slytherin/Gryffindor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taya_Borgia/pseuds/Taya_Borgia
Summary: Всему виною желание проигранное в карты.
Relationships: Sergey Razumovsky/Oleg Volkov, Птица/Олег Волков, Сергей Разумовский (Птица)/Олег Волков, Сергей Разумовский/Олег Волков
Kudos: 5





	За кустами роз

**Author's Note:**

> Короче, поясняю  
> Это у нас с Васей мало того, что АУ, где Птица и Серега близнецы(и у Птица имя Саркис), так еще мы и ГП АУ с ними с генерировали. В моем представлении(хотя мы даж не обсуждали толком) они поступили в 2006 году в Хогвартс.  
> Так вот, проблема еще в том, что мы типа расписали почти весь сюжет ГП АУ, но.....Пишем по ней только порнуху ахахахаха  
> "Гарри Поттер и Дары Порнхаба" (ц) Эд  
> короче вот  
> ____  
> Решила перезалить сюда)

Олег вылетает из оранжереи под предлогом плохого самочувствия и старается как можно быстрее дойти до входа в школу к Саркису. Благо, мадам Стебель лишних вопросов не задает и отпускает.  
Черт бы побрал Саркиса в такое неподходящее время его вызвать. Что ему на этот раз понадобилось?  
Волков перепрыгивает низкую ограду из кустов и чуть не сталкивается с Разумовским-старшим, вышедшим из-за поворота.

— Олег, ты как раз вовремя! — Саркис широко улыбается, почти не моргая своими желтыми глазами, и так лукаво кусает свои губы, невольно соблазняя парня.  
— Если тебе снова надо украсть какую-то кни…— слизеринец не позволяет договорить Волкову и тащит его в сторону сада, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
— Помнишь, ты проиграл мне одно желание в карты на позапрошлой неделе?  
Олег хмурится, медлит с ответом, прикидывая худшие варианты, которые могут родиться в голове безумного близнеца.  
— Предположим.  
Саркис закусывает нижнюю губу, осматривается вокруг и, убедившись, что никого поблизости нет, толкает Олега за кусты роз к стене. И целует глубоко, целует кусая почти что до крови, обхватывая шею руками так сильно, будто он сейчас удушит.  
— Мог потерпеть и до обеда, — Олег отстраняет Разумовского от себя, сжимая его плечи. Надо сдерживаться. Надо. Их с Серёжей недавно чуть ли не спалили, и, кажется, это была МакГонагалл. По тонкому льду ходишь, Олежа. Он ведь специально, так?  
— М? — Рыжий наклоняет голову вбок, прикладывая указательный палец к подбородку, и тянет хитрую лыбу. — Так ведь совсем не интересно.

Специально. Вот ведь говнюк.

Волков не успевает ничего сказать, как близнец утягивает его в новый поцелуй и меняет их местами. Саркис упирается в холодную стену замка и тянет на себя гриффиндорца. Переходит на шею, оставляя влажные поцелуи, совсем легко покусывая кожу, старается не оставлять новые засосы. Олегу хочется взвыть от такой откровенной провокации, но он лишь руками упирается в холодный камень, вдыхая кисловатый запах зелий, сырости и чего-то тягуче древесного. Саркис щекочет шею горячим дыханием и тянется губами к уху:  
— Отсоси мне, здесь и сейчас. Это мое желание.  
Волков резко отстраняется, выдыхая через раз и чувствуя жар на своем лице то ли из-за томных ласк, то ли из-за того, что желание Разумовского его так смутило. Глаза его горят и кажутся совсем черными, взгляд прожигает лицо слизеринца, желает передать всю тяжесть охвативших эмоций. А тот тихо посмеивается и смотрит на него насмешливо. Знает всё, от того и потешается.

— Не смотри так на меня, Волков. Будто девица невинная, ха, — близнец задирает заправленные жилет и рубашку, и расстегивает ремень. — Уже ведь делал, чего стесняться. К тому же карточный долг. Обещаю, никому не скажу.  
В горле резко стало сухо, и Олег облизывает губы. Разумовский-старший ведь не отстанет, если чего-то захотел. Верно, будет капать на мозги. Да и чем это отличается от того, что они делали и делают с Серёжей? Почти ничем.  
Парень вздыхает, трет глаза и в нерешительности поправляет волосы.  
Всего лишь желание человека, с которым ты уже ни раз спал, и не только с ним одним. Делали вещи и хуже.

Олег чувствует, как к его лицу снова прилил жар, и он откровенно теряется, не зная, что делать. Одно дело Сергей, а другое… Саркис. Когда-то говорили, что рыжие близнецы Уизли были сущим кошмаром дисциплины Хогвартса, но так было вплоть до поступления тоже двух рыжих близнецов, только уже Разумовских.  
Саркису, видимо, надоело ждать, и он потянул парня на себя, обхватывая его лицо своими руками. И смотрит с неким превосходством или лукавством — переполненный смущением, Олег не смог разобрать.

Слизеринец обманчиво тянется за поцелуем, но берет волосы брюнета в кулак и тянет вниз, вынуждая сесть на колени перед ним. Волков шипит тихо, но не сопротивляется. Покорно устраивается у ног близнеца и смотрит на него в смешанных чувствах снизу-вверх. По-хорошему, надо бы послать Саркиса за такие вольности и унижения, но он не мог.

— Давай же, — Разумовский в нетерпении шепчет, закусывает свои губы и проводит большим пальцем по приоткрытому рту Волкова.

Олег опускает взгляд и медлит, гипнотизирует глазами расстегнутые брюки и непривычно робко для себя оглаживает член через ткань, оттягивая резинку трусов. Он хмурится и замирает. И в самом деле, как невинная девка. Смех, да и только. Саркис ласково оглаживает кожу и волосы за ухом, как любимой псине какой-то, и проводит немного ногтями по затылку Олега, вызывая у того мурашки. Ему не терпелось лично опробовать рот Волкова. Узнать, что же такого мог гриффиндорец, что у Серёжи при одном лишь воспоминании щёки пылают, и тот спешит спрятать взгляд. Что делает этот пёс, чего не может сделать сам Саркис? Давай, Олежа, порази.

Он скучающе смотрит, как Волков целует чуть ниже пупка и спускается ниже, оставляя мокрую дорожку, обветриваемую легким ветерком. Волков оглаживает бедра парня, более развязно целует низ живота близнеца, и электрические разряды проходят в тех местах, где Олег выдыхает. Саркис выше задирает жилет с рубашкой одной рукой и закусывает палец на другой. Уже только один вид стоящего на коленях перед ним Олега вызывает волны возбуждения. Красное лицо парня у его члена на вид был куда горячее, чем раздетая староста слизерина перед ним прошлой ночью.

Саркис не сдержал тихий вздох, когда язык Волкова быстрыми движениями прошелся по всей длине и по кругу у конца и основания, пытаясь вызвать полноценную эрекцию. Он взял в ладонь яички, поглаживая средним пальцем промежность, оставляя мокрые с языком поцелуи на члене, а второй рукой он повел вверх, очерчивая ладонью выступающие тазовые косточки близнеца, сжимая бок и проводя выше по выступающим из-за учащенного дыхания ребрам. Достаточно Олегу было поднять взгляд и посмотреть в яркие отливающие золотом глаза Саркиса, как у того встал. Олег не сдержал смешок. Оброненные как-то ночью рассказы Серёжи о предпочтениях брата, однако, пригодились.

Саркис хотел выдавить из себя очередную едкость, но поспешно прикрыл рот, чтобы не простонать, когда Олег одновременно ущипнул его за сосок и взял в рот конец члена.  
Пальцами оттягивает кожицу, посасывая головку, обхватывает член и медленно водит ладонью вверх-вниз, специально не наращивая темп, растягивая момент. Такие странные ощущения давали порывы несильного ветра, которые ярче ощущались на мокром члене, когда Олег выпускал его из рта, пальцами оглаживая грудь Саркиса и зажимая маленький сосок до легкой приятной боли.  
— Давай, быстрее… Ха-а…  
Разумовский закрывает глаза, погружаясь в удовольствие, которое доставляли одновременно шершавый язык, дразнящий головку и уретру, и руки, казавшиеся сейчас такими горячими и приятными, и даже грубые мозоли, полученные на частых тренировках квиддича, доставляли какие-то свои колющие нотки. Парень зажал в зубах одежду и двумя ладонями зарылся в жесткие волосы Волкова, с силой надавил на затылок, без слов требуя вобрать член полностью в себя. Олег давится, дергается и останавливается, но пальцы Саркиса не отпускают и лишь сильнее сжимают волосы парня. Он вдыхает больше воздуха и аккуратно вбирает в себя член на всю длину, в отместку щипая рыжего за бедро. Тот лишь сладко выдыхает сквозь ткань.

Волков опускает руки на ягодицы Саркису, с силой их сжимает, и начинает двигаться быстрее, стараясь не поперхнутся. С каждым разом все глубже и глубже заглатывая, периодически утыкаясь носом в рыжий жесткий лобок и не сильно надавливая зубами, успевая при этом причмокивать. У Саркиса, кажется, едет крыша от того, как четко Олег попадает по его желаниям и вкусам. Глупый болтливый братец все секреты выболтал.  
— Черт, да… — Саркис выпускает ткань и сквозь зубы стонет, когда Олег снова начинает поглаживать яйца, оттягивая периодически мошонку.

Возбуждение волнами жара проходится по обоим, и им двоим все труднее сдерживаться. Волосы прилипли ко лбу из-за испарины и противно мешались. Он откидывает челку и смотрит на такого же возбужденного Олега, покрывшегося испариной.  
Волков ускоряется, уже намеренно царапая клыками кожу и надавливая на головку. Прежде чем выпустить ствол, он давит кончиком языка на уздечку, ведя вверх к уретре, и обводит языком вокруг. Он проводит языком от самой мошонки к самому кончику, и сжимает во второй ладони ствол.

Олег пытается в зародыше задушить стоны, утробно рыча. Саркис смотрит на него сверху вниз и ему хочется поцеловать Волкова так развратно, как это делают в  
маггловской порнухе, но желание разрядки сильнее. Разумовский кладет свою ладонь поверх Олега, и вместе с ним ведет медленно вверх-вниз по члену. Все тело настолько горит и просит того самого конца, что парень не в состоянии сдержать всхлип. Ноги его почти не держат, и он держится за плечо гриффиндорца.

Они вместе ведут по стволу, размазывая смазку с кончика члена и слюну, лишь немного ускоряясь. Волкову хочется снова вобрать в рот член Саркиса, но тот не дает ему. Проводит большим пальцем по распухшим губам, смотрит на замутненные и заслезившиеся глаза гриффиндорца. Олег облизывает языком подушечку пальца близнеца, уже не сдерживаясь и силой кусая его. Движения рук в унисон становятся медленней. Чертов Волков.

_Чертов Волков. Чертов Волков. Чертов Волков. Чертов Волков. Чертова пси…_

Саркис заглушено, вместе с рыком Олега, стонет. Все тело подрагивает в приятной истоме.

Разумовский падает на колени перед Олегом, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ха… Ха… Ха, знаешь, неплохо. Стоит повторить.


End file.
